dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Betrayed from Within
} |name = Betrayed from Within |image = Vartag.jpg |px = 270px |caption = Vartag Gavorn |start = Vartag Gavorn |end = Prince Bhelen Aeducan |location = Orzammar Diamond Quarter |rewards = |previous = A Lord's Trust: The First Task |next = A Paragon of Her Kind |related = Entering Jarvia's Hideout |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Betrayed from Within is an optional sub-quest of A Paragon of Her Kind, and will be recorded in the journal if The Warden double-crosses Lord Pyral Harrowmont after completing A Lord's Trust: The First Task. Background In order to obtain the dwarves aid against The Blight, The Warden must help put a new king on the throne. The aides of both candidates, Prince Bhelen Aeducan and Lord Pyral Harrowmont, will insist that The Warden performs a task - A Prince's Favor: The First Task and A Lord's Trust: The First Task respectively - before meeting their employer. It is necessary to perform one or other of these tasks (performing both will result in a stalemate). However, after completing A Lord's Trust: The First Task and meeting Lord Harrowmont, it is possible to shift allegiances to Prince Bhelen. Walkthrough *If The Warden had previously obtained the documents required for A Prince's Favor: The First Task from Vartag Gavorn, then after championing Lord Harrowmont in the Provings, Vartag will appear in the Proving grounds and take The Warden to task for their betrayal. He can be persuaded that the intention was to betray Lord Harrowmont from within and will instruct The Warden to find out what Harrowmont requires next then come find him. If Wynne is in the party she will object and suffer . *Lord Harrowmont will ask The Warden to wipe out Jarvia's cartel by Entering Jarvia's Hideout. *Once this task has been obtained, find Vartag in the Chamber of the Assembly and inform him. (If Vartag has not already been persuaded that The Warden wishes to switch sides, this will need to happen now - this option will only be available if Vartag has not already been encountered in the Proving Grounds.) *Vartag will encourage The Warden to take out Jarvia as Harrowmont requested. However, he will hand over some papers "proving" that Harrowmont's cousin is implicated in lyrium smuggling with the carta and ask that these are planted on or near Jarvia's corpse. *Proceed with the Entering Jarvia's Hideout quest and plant the documents. *Return to Vartag and he will grant an audience with Prince Bhelen. *Remember to return to Lord Harrowmont and receive the reward for completing the Carta Hideout quest. Result *Both Harrowmont and Bhelen will request that The Warden enters the Deep Roads to seek out Branka. It is possible to tell the second one spoken to that the first has asked the same thing, and to lie about who The Warden will eventually support. *Proceed with A Paragon of Her Kind as normal. Bugs/glitches *Because both Bhelen and Harrowmont request that The Warden finds Branka, some of the dialogue with, for example, Oghren gets a little bit mixed up. *Each time a potential king requests that The Warden finds Branka, an "A Paragon of Her Kind" entry will be created in the Orzammar section of the journal (each of the two entries will refer to a different king). This is in addition to the "A Paragon of Her Kind" quest in "The Blight" section of the journal. Only one of the two Orzammar quests seems to be closed off correctly at the end of the quest, though the quest in "The Blight" section is marked as complete. *Once a side has been picked, The Warden will be ambushed by supporters of the other side at various locations in Orzammar. If The Warden switches sides part way, then they may end up fighting supporters of bothe candidates at once. *If the Warden should first talk to Vartag, and agrees to help him, then talk with Dulin after leaving the Assembly, the Warden can be given both Harrowmont's and Bhelen's first task. Should the Warden then enter the Proving, but not finish it, then finish Bhelen's quest, then talk to Vartag and convince him they will spy on Harrowmont for him; and finally return and finish the Proving, then speak with Dulin, you will be given the chance to make the same deal with Dulin. This creates an infinite, and most probably unbreakable loop of each asking for information. This can easily break a game, as autosaves cannot back up to prior establishing this loop.